No Place To Call Home
by lilyrosebloom
Summary: No one had cared enough to give me a name and now I had one. It was simple even mundane but it was my own. AU, I don't know what I was on when I wrote this! Snape and Harry, main char.


No Place To Call Home By: lilyrosebloom

I've always been alone. Ever since I can remember, I've wondered along the streets looking for food and temporary shelter. I don't have a father, I don't have a mother. If I did I could care less, they have abandoned me why should I care? I stopped wondering about my parents long ago and only focus on survival. Survival of the fittest they say, and whoever they are, are the ones who rule the world. My first memories are of being cold and wet. London, I learned, is notorious for its many inches of rain per year they receive. I recall the ally I sleep in that night was so filthy; the smell forced me to throw up what little food I had had in me. Luckily the rain washed the throw up and the smell away.

That night, I slept in an empty card board box, I might have been six or seven but I was small enough to fit. I've always been small for my age because of my malnourishment and have yet to grow beyond the size of a twelve year old when in reality I'm fourteen. Then again I could be fifteen or sixteen I'm just not sure and most likely will never know. After I was taken from the street where I lived all time seemed to stop.  
You see, when I was about eight the police grabbed me while I was digging in the trash. I don't think it was illegal but they put me in their car anyways. I remember the taste of blood in my mouth when they finally got me in the car. You see, I put up a fight and it took both of those fat lazy officers to get me in the filthy car. I don't recall what the officers looked like or what they said to one another but I will never forget my years in that so-called Orphanage. The officers looked around but even in the daylights hours the alleys were always empty here. A few seconds after a soft knock and a woman who I would later call Mistress Anne answered the door, and then quickly ushered us in. One of the officers had my hands pulled together; the other had his hand around my neck.  
"Such pretty eyes he has!" she commented. "Nice high cheek bones and a very girlish look, the customers like that."

At that moment I started to struggle against my captures but they hold was too strong. This wasn't an Orphanage it was a whorehouse.  
"He's a fighter, good because I have no place for weaklings in this house. I'll give you 500 for him." She offered.

"You said 800…" One of the officers interrupted. "He's nothing but a homeless street urchin; with the money I'll have to put into I can't give you more than 500."

"Alright." The other mumbled.

She handed them a wad of cash then got on her knees and cupped my face. "If you do as I say and learn quickly, you'll be safe. Maybe even keep your tips if you don't try to hide them from me, you'll have good money. But I swear if you try to smuggle money from me or runaway. I'll break your legs! Understand!"

"Yes, ma'm." my voice was soft and I suppose girlish but it worked to my advantage because her face softened and she brushed my hair out of my face.

"Good boy…. and call me Mistress Anne until you've earned the right to call me Anne."

I wasn't sure what she meant by earn but I would in the next couple of days. "Now, follow me."

Mistress Anne led me throughout the house and at first I thought I'd never be able to find my way around. The house was a former warehouse that had three floors, 20 bedrooms and 8 bathrooms. It sounds large beyond all belief but you see it was actually tiny. The rooms were so cramped and the hallways tight. Every corner looked similar to the other, the house was like a maze and I'd become a rat in it.

"Now, you are not to enter these three rooms, alright…hmmm" she paused and her sudden silence frightened me. I was afraid I had done something wrong because she stopped and faced me not saying a word. When she finally said, "Did I catch a name?"

I let out a deep sigh of relief. "No…. ma'm… Mistress Anne."

"Don't waste my time, boy! Do you have a name or not"  
"No, Mistress Anne. I don't have one…what I mean is I've never been given one."

"I see…" she murmured. "Well, we can't have you running around here without a name." She looked me over and sighed. "Let's see, we have a Mary, John, Suzy, Annie. Mark, Matt… how about Josh?" I started to shake my head no but then it occurred to me that it probably wasn't my place to decide. "Not Josh? Hmmm…" She pace for a second then snapped her fingers. "Harry!"

I nodded with excitement, no one had cared enough to give me a name and now I had one. It was simple even mundane but it was my own. Me, the homeless boy with no friends or family was now Harry in Mistress Anne's "Orphanage".

"Now Harry, " she smiled and led me to the last room on the third floor, "This will be your room, You'll share it with Matt unless you have a customer. Tomorrow you will meet me at kitchen. Do you remember where it is"  
"Yes, Mistress Anne." I replied. "Good. I will give you a list of your chores and then I'll have a surprise for you." She grinned. With that she left me standing in front of my room. I've never had my own room before… well I was sharing it but it was still a first for me. I took in a big huff of air before I turned the knob and entered. The room was the size of a shoebox now that I remember it but at the time it looked more like a grand palace to me. It had two twin size beds and a small bookshelf that held only one or two things. On one bed there was a pile of sheets and the other was a boy of about fifteen sleeping. The boy had dirty blonde hair and freckles on his cheeks. I moved to the empty bed and quietly tired to make it but the noise had woken up the young boy. "Who are you?" the boy's voice was shaken and scared. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you!" since I'd already waken him I thought I'd go ahead and answer the question, "I'm Harry"  
"Matt, Matt Wright. Pleased to meet you." Matt voice was now clam and steady. "So where are you from?" he asked as he stared at his watch. I learned later after a certain amount the older kids were allowed to buy only things they needed with their tips. 

Before I could answer he cursed, "Shit it's already 6!" with that Matt started fumbling around the room there wasn't much but still he had trouble locating things. I felt a slight blush creep up my cheeks as he removed his shirt and stood before me half naked. He didn't seem concerned about that only about finding his favorite shirt, which had been a gift to him. When he found it I realized why he treasured it so, it was entirely made of the finest green silk I'd ever seen and beautiful embroidery around the neck and sleeves. I'd never seen such a piece of clothing before. Once he put it on I released a sigh of relief but was unpleasantly surprised when he began to remove his pants. You must understand I was old enough (after years of living on the street) to understand what a whorehouse was…kind of anyways, but I was still modest. I had never been about a kid my age for very long and the experience would be new to me. I don't know if Matt understood my embarrassment or if he was worried about his costumer but he calmly asked, "Err…Harry, would you look outside and see if anyone is waiting?"

"Sure." I quickly squeaked. I made my way towards the door and poked my head out the door. I noticed that the hallway was empty and the only sounds I could hear was muffled voice and doors opening and closing. So I waited longer than perhaps I had to just to be sure Matt had finished dressing. When I turned around, the boy standing there was completely different than before. It was amazing what beautiful clothes did on a beautiful yet shabby boy. "You look…wonderful!" I said without thinking.

Matt smiled at me, "Thank you, Harry."

At that moment a knock interrupted them and Matt's exterior calmness dissipated.  
He was wildly brushing his hair and pinching his cheeks to make them seem less pale. "Come in!" he yelled almost excitedly.

The door slowly opened and a tall man dressed in a fine black suit entered. He was very young, and in my experience not many young people come to these houses unless they are in groups. He removed his hat and coat, behind it was the most handsome man I'd ever seen. He had eyes like the sky pale and endless and his hair was silky and blonde. So smooth and well taken care of I'd go as far as to say he looked like a king. He gave a deep genuine smile to Matt and asked, "How are you today, Matt"  
"Fine, now that you have arrived…." Matt must have forgotten I was there because there was an awkward silence until Matt remembered.

"How silly of me!" he blushed, "Joel, this is Harry he is my new apprentice."

I blushed at Matt's words…it was like he was trying to make what we do I art instead of facing the awful truth.

"Err…Harry, would you wait outside?"

"Hmm…Of course…" I muttered, leaving the room as quickly as possible. I didn't quite understand what I would have to do here…Well, I understood but the realization hadn't quite hit me. I would have to sleep with different people, just like Matt was doing right now. I waited arcos the hall just staring at the door. The muffed sounds I had heard when I poked my head outside were now coming from Matt's room. I tried to block out what was happening in there but with nothing else to do it was difficult. As every minute passed I felt my future cementing in place. I was afraid but I remembered what Mistress Anne had said. On the streets I had on future as least here I had a roof over my head and could make good money. So I waited…and waited…because when that door reopened my life would begin.

End Part One

Severus: I come….when?  
Becca: Shut up and wait!  
Harry: What's going to happen to me?  
Becca: You have to wait like everyone else!  
Harry: Not fair!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters…I just kidnapped them for short periods of time. 


End file.
